In Loving Memory
by thepandathatrawrs
Summary: He would forever be in loving memory in her heart. Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, and the song, In Loving Memory, is by Alter Bridge.


**In Loving Memory**

**Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly  
**

"_Granger…"_

"Hermione! We're going to miss the train!"

"_Diggory? What are you doing here?"_

Hermione smiled, and dragged her luggage towards the train as she saw Ron's frantic face.

"HERMIONE! HURRY UP!"

"Alright, Ronald, I'm hurrying!" She shouted back, and rushed towards the train. As soon as she got on, it hooted, and started to leave.

_"I wanted to see you one last time before I enter the maze... Thanks. For everything."_

"Close call, huh?" Harry said, and they went to find an empty compartment. Hermione smiled back, sitting near the window.

_"You're welcome."_

_  
_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And I'll come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see**

_  
_"How are you holding up?" Harry asked quietly when Ron went to look for the food trolley.

"I'm fine Harry, why would you ask?" She replied with a false cheery voice. She saw Harry's unsure face, and she tried to look brighter. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"_Smile Granger. You're face isn't meant for scowling._

"If you're sure…" He said uncertainly, and focused his attention on Ron when he came back with an armful of candies.

"_I'm smiling, I'm smiling. See?"_

"_That's my girl."_

_  
_**And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me**_  
_

She leaned against the window pane, staring out of the window, and started humming a song that the Weird Sisters played during the Yule Ball.

"_Nice song, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it's very soothing."_

"_Want to dance with me, Granger?"_

"_I'd be honored, Diggory."_

Hermione could still remember the Third Task vividly. The champions had gone into the maze, and nobody could see what was happening. A few thirty minutes or so later, Harry had burst out of the maze, clutching a body. _Cedric's_ body.

"_He's dead! He's dead!" The crowd's screams became louder._

"_No…"_

_  
_**I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
You were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me **_  
_

She fingered a yellow and black bracelet that was around her wrist absent-mindedly. It was one of the small presents that Cedric had given her, before the last Task. He had hugged her close, kissed the tip of her nose, and had made her laugh. She had loved- No, she _still_ loved him. Not many people knew, however. Harry and a few other Hufflepuffs were the only ones who knew about Cedric's and her relationship.

"_You're WHAT?" Harry asked her in the Common Room. Ron was apparently dozing off in an armchair. She cast Ron a frightened look, before shushing Harry._

"_Not too loud!" She hissed._

"_Sorry." He whispered back. "But when did you start dating Diggory?"_

"_After the Yule Ball."_

"_And Cho?"_

_She raised her eyebrows at that question. "Cedric never meant to ask her to the dance as more than friends."_

_Harry was about to say more, but was cut off when Ron woke up._

"_THE SPIDERS ARE ATTACKING ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He shouted, causing Hermione to giggle slightly. He looked around groggily. "What, no spiders?"_

_  
_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone  
**

It was a feeling that she had never felt before. Never in her life had she lost someone so close.But she never showed her emotions outside. After all, nobody would've guessed that the bookworm Granger had once gone out with _the_ Cedric Diggory. She smiled, knowing what his reaction would be if he heard her speak like that.

"_I'm nobody special," Cedric said during the Yule Ball when they were dancing together. "I'm just me."  
_

"_I know." She said quietly, and he drew her closer towards him. Viktor had already gone back to the ship, while Cho had gone to her Common Room early. _

"_You see, that's why I like you." He said grinning, and she looked up at him in surprise. "You can see the smart, generous, kind part of me, while others just see a pretty face."_

"_Full of yourself, aren't you?" She asked him laughingly, and he made a face._

"_Go out with me, Granger." He said suddenly, and she stared at him in surprise._

"_Why would you, go out with a book worm like me?"_

_His face hardened. "You're not just a book worm, Granger. You are beautiful, kind, and intelligent. Don't put yourself down like that. Will you go out with me or not?"_

"_What about Cho?"_

_He winced slightly. "I asked her as friends. Unfortunately, she seems to take it in a different way than I intended. I'll ask one more time, and that's it. Will you go out with me?"_

_She smiled up at him with her twinkling dark brown eyes. "Of course."_

_  
_**And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me  
**

She sighed heavily, causing the two boys to look up at her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, and she could feel Harry's green eyes drill a hole into her.

"Nothing." She said lightly. "So many things happened this year."

_"What's with the sigh?"_

"Ronald and I had a fight. A huge one..."

"Forget him for now... Enjoy yourself."

Ron put an arm around her. "Yes, it did happen quickly. But we'll get through it."

She nodded, and looked back out of the window as she felt his arm slid off her shoulders.

"_You have nice shoulders, Granger."_

"_Thank you."_

_  
_**I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still  
**

'You will always be with me, Cedric.' Hermione thought. 'Always.'

"_I don't think I can do this, Granger." _

_She stopped his pacing, and made him look at her firmly in the eye. "Yes, you can, Cedric. You're strong, and you are prepared. Besides, if you get scared, you could always think of me."_

_He smiled, and kissed her. It wasn't the soft kisses that they had shared before. It was passionate, full of so much emotion that when they broke apart, she felt overwhelmed. _

"_I'll see you after the Third Task." He said, and she smiled. _

"_Sure."_

They never did get to have that talk after the Task was over.

**  
And what you did you did with feeling  
And you always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will**__

**Ooo's**

She found herself humming the tune louder, but the boys did not say anything. Perhaps they had noticed that there was something wrong; she was grateful that they did not try to talk to her.

"_Remember the song that we danced to in the Yule Ball?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It's our song now."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah. Whenever I hum it, I manage to think about you and your beautiful face."_

_She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. "Cheesy, Cedric, but I'll let it pass."_

_He grinned back. "Hey, as long as I get a kiss, I'm fine with it."_****

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

The train slowly came to a halt in the platform. Maybe Cedric would like her to move on with her life. He would be proud that she had the strength to do so. She could move on, maybe not as quickly as she would like, but she would be able to. Cedric would always be there in her heart, no matter what. She would always have the cherished memories with him, and maybe be able to share them with her children when she would, one day, get married.

"_Granger?"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_I love you, with all my heart."_

"_I love you too, Cedric Diggory. And I forever will."_


End file.
